


Autumn Leaves

by Thedragonsprince



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, soft rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonsprince/pseuds/Thedragonsprince





	Autumn Leaves

It was autumn and the leaves were changing colours and falling to the earth. You and your girlfriend, Rayla, decided to take a walk through the forest near her parents house-so you could enjoy the crisp autumn weather. You and Rayla had been walking together at a leisurely pace, holding hands and enjoying the nature surrounding you. Despite being a human, you could feel the magick all around you; it still amazed you.   
You were an orphaned human, just a baby when your elf parents found you and took you in. They were the ones who had raised you and you firmly believe that they are your parents. Maybe not by blood, but love is what really counts, right? You had met Rayla when you both were young; she was in a field of flowers with her fathers and your parents had taken you there to explore and keep you occupied. The two of you had been fast friends that slowly changed into lovers as you both got older and your feelings changed.   
You were happy that your parents accepted your relationship with Rayla. You were happy simply being with Rayla.   
You looked over at her and gazed at her face; her cheeks and ears were tinged red from the cold and the tip of her nose was turning pink. Her lavender eyes flickered up to your own (e/c) ones. “What are you looking at me for? Do I have something on my face?” She asked you. You laughed and shook your head. “No, I was just admiring how beautiful you are and thinking about how much I love you.” You reply truthfully. Her red face turned darker, only this time it wasn’t caused by the cold. “I-uh I love you too.” She stammered out. You smiled at her and she grinned back at you. You truly did love autumn.   
*******************************


End file.
